


Iceberg

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort, Gap Filler, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Howell tends to Silver after his amputation and finds their captain unexpectedly shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> *Silly little gap filler for my dearest tiny Honey! Because he loves Dr. Howell and he draws the most adorable fan art!
> 
> *This slightly references the chapter of my big SilverFlint series,  Rescue Breath, but you don't have to read any of that to understand this.

His hands and shirt were stained bloody after it was over, but the cut was clean, it had been fast, and the sutures had been quick and tidy. The procedure was always a risk, but he felt good about this one. As good as was possible. 

The men were reluctant to leave and stayed to assist in bringing water to wash the incision site and holding the leg while he wrapped it in white cloth. They even mostly cleaned up the remains of damaged tissue and attempted to organize his tools before he insisted that rest for his patient was necessary. None of them were willing to argue with his advice this time, which had to be a small blessing amongst all of this. Only Muldoon remained, still tightly clutching Silver’s hand and leaning over him as if his presence would speed recovery. 

Howell washed and dried his own hands and rested one on Muldoon’s back. “He won’t be waking any time soon. I’ll watch over him.”

“You’re sure he’ll make it?” His voice was pained and he looked to Howell for reassurance. “Right?” 

“He has the very best chance. I’ll send for you first if he wakes or if anything changes.”

Muldoon nodded and looked back to Silver. His skin was drained of color and shone with sweat. Stray curls stuck to his forehead and cheeks and pain was still written across his features though they had relaxed somewhat in unconsciousness. Muldoon carefully set Silver’s hand on his stomach and patted it gently before trying to smile at Howell as he left. 

Once he did, Howell let out the breath he felt like he'd been holding for hours. They wouldn’t blame him if something went sour, he was confident in that, but it would be easy to blame himself. Even if he’d done everything possible, there might have been something better or faster. He didn’t often worry like this, only when the patient was this important to him. Not to mention everyone else. 

He dug out a blanket from his store of supplies and draped it over Silver’s still form before he went about actually washing and organizing his tools. When he turned, he found a man standing in the doorway and Howell startled and nearly dropped his pouch of surgical instruments. Not just any man. The captain. His eyes were fixed on the table across the room where Silver lay sleeping. He didn’t even seem to notice Howell there. He was frozen for a few minutes before he walked across the room, steps heavy and stiff, and stopped beside that table. 

When was the last time the captain had come to visit an injured crew member? Howell couldn’t think of any. Not in all the years he’d served on the Walrus. The captain dismissed most people — never gave any a second glance even when they were dead by his hands. But he stood beside Silver, not touching, not moving, not looking at anything else. When he finally spoke after long moments, his voice was more hoarse than usual. “What happened?”

Nervousness crept over Howell’s skin. Flint was more reasonable than most men in their profession, but few were able to remain sensible if they had been harmed. And Flint seemed very much like he’d been harmed. Howell kept his distance but walked toward the captain and the man on his table. “Captain Vane’s quartermaster asked for names of men who would betray you and join them. Mr. Silver refused, and they mangled his leg. If I hadn’t removed it…” Best not to continue with that train of thought. It seemed to wash over the captain’s face anyway. 

Flint closed his eyes and his expression was pinched and guarded. It was surprising, astonishing even. He’d never been foolish enough to believe that the captain was heartless. Every man had his weaknesses, but Howell had never imagined it could be a mouthy, charismatic, master manipulator they’d only known for a few months. Then again Silver had always seemed incredibly attached to the captain regardless of what he claimed as the reason he stayed as one of the crew. 

Howell ventured a few steps closer. Perhaps he could offer reassurance the same way he had for Muldoon. “The procedure was quick. It went as well as it possibly could. I’m optimistic about his prognosis. He’s strong and healthy; recovery shouldn’t be a problem. He should be all right.” He tried to make his tone as positive as he could. He was used to encouraging hopefulness even when he knew the worst was likely to happen. But this, he meant and he wanted it to be true as much as any of them did. Though maybe not quite as much as Flint did. 

The captain’s body was rigid, his gaze still fixed on Silver though it traveled over him, likely assessing the damage for himself. His respirations sounded deliberate, not involuntary as they should be. His hand shook when he reached out and then rested it very lightly. His fingers slid over dark curls and his thumb appeared to stroke over Silver’s forehead. 

Somewhere in Howell’s memory, he saw Silver on a beach performing that same gesture for an unconscious, half-drowned and bloody Flint. He’d thought nothing of it at the time as Silver had seemed on the verge of panicking and it was clear that above all else, his loyalty was to Flint. Even in the face of Flint’s completely reckless and misguided behavior, it was perfectly understandable that Silver be terrified and frantic to help in any way. 

Howell never would have dreamed that loyalty might be reciprocated. Flint never cared about anyone on the crew, and yet Howell had never seen him so shaken by the aftermath of brutal injuries. He’d never seen such fragility to him either. 

There was familiarity in the touch he gave Silver that suggested it was not the first time they’d traded such affection. Flint knew just as Silver had to use it as a signal of comfort, and Howell imagined whatever level of intimacy was between them, it was likely appearing as an iceberg did on the surface of the ocean. 

He wouldn’t presume to name whatever it was that had developed, but evidently, it had crashed through both of them. 

Flint carefully pushed Silver’s curls back into place so they were no longer stuck to sweaty skin. When he took his hand away, it still appeared to be shaking. “I want him moved to my cabin as soon as it’s safe to do so. He likes sleeping on the seat beside the windows.”

“The crew will argue. They’re quite protective of him now.”

Flint finally looked to Howell, expression hardened into its usual state that always said he didn’t give a fuck and wanted it his way. 

At least with this, Howell knew why. “Don’t worry. I’ll have him brought to you.”

Flint glanced back at Silver and pained softness overcame his features for a moment before it was shut away again as he hurried out of the room. 

Howell turned back to Silver and checked his pulse and respirations. “I have to wonder now,” he said quietly to the unconscious man. “How much of what you did was for us, and how much of it was for him.” He rested his hand briefly on Silver’s shoulder and prayed once more for a recovery without complications. “Your secret is safe with me as long as you make it through this. All right?” He finished tidying up and sent for men who could carefully move Silver up to the captain’s cabin. It was the best option for recovery and it was what Silver would want. No one dared argue with that.


End file.
